Missing my mother
by Elizabeth Shaoblane
Summary: Delia Ketchum: GONE! Read how the group solves the mystery, saves the princess, and gives me one awesome subplot! Haha...
1. The invitation

**The invitation**

Pallet town has been quiet, calm, and peaceful ever since Ash, Misty, and Brock had returned from their last tournament, the Black league. Ash took a winning first place as Misty followed behind him with a second place finish. They were all exhausted and tired, yet, they were eager to see Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak. Ash was eagerly awaiting a nice sleep on the living room floor. At 11:30 at night, who wouldn't be? Ash and Misty complained hours earlier about camping tonight and arriving tomorrow, but Brock managed to convince them that five miles wasn't all that far.  
  
Is that the place?" Misty asked, noticing a porch light illuminating two waving figures.  
  
"Yeah." Ash said, squinting at the figures. "Yeah! Mom and Professor Oak!" The sight of familiar faces cheered up Ash, Misty, and Brock as they began running toward the house. Delia ran out to meet them as they rounded the corner.  
  
"Hi mom." Ash said, sleepily. After a few hugs and hellos, Professor Oak left, and Ash, Misty, and Brock found themselves asleep on the floor. 'A whole month.' Ash thought to himself. 'A whole month of traveling.It was worth every second of it.' He thought, looking over to see his two best friends asleep in the room. Ash was ready, for once in his life, to take a break. He was looking forward to spending a week or two training in the front yard with Brock, hanging out with Misty, and even helping out Professor Oak a little. Ash fell asleep.  
  
Ash was awakened by Misty, who accidentally fell over him as she made a reach for a getaway Togepi. Brock wouldn't stop laughing about it until after lunch.  
  
Professor Oak came over at about noon. He wanted to hear about everything. So Ash told him about the qualifications battle at the black league, he showed him the latest freshly caught Pokémon, this time a Gastly, and he spent about ten minutes talking about Brocks excellent cooking. Brock simply slammed his head down on the table while Mrs. Ketchum silently washed dishes in the background, pretending not to listen.  
  
Things went just like this everyday for the next four days. Misty waking up Ash in a different way every morning, Brock cracking up for about two hours, Professor Oak coming over for lunch, Mrs. Ketchum plotting what Brock could be cooking, and then the day always ended with either Misty or Pikachu, stealing Ash' hat and getting chased around the yard, while Delia and Professor Oak laughed.  
  
6:00 in the morning. Mrs. Ketchum got up, dressed, put on her apron, set Mr. Mime to his cleaning duties, and went to collect the mail. She was surprised to see a letter addressed to Misty. It appeared to be from her sisters. Mrs. Ketchum was skeptical. Misty's gotten mail at Ash's house before, in fact, that's where all of it came, but the handwriting on this letter didn't look like Violet's. She was positive it wasn't.It couldn't be from the Cerulean gym.  
  
Then again, even though Mrs. Ketchum's mother senses were tingling, she had no authority to open it.  
  
She looked in the house just in time to see Misty stand up out of her sleeping bag, stretch, and fall over Ash, who then sprang up screaming "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!" Brock, who had been lying awake on the couch, casually pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of Misty massaging her sore head and Ash with such a shocked expression. "There's one for the book."  
  
Professor Oak came over at eleven thirty. Ash and Misty listened lamely as Brock and Professor Oak sniggered about Ash's awakening.  
  
"And then, Misty grabbed a chair and tried to balance, but she couldn't. Then, she fell right on top of Ash, who sat up so fast, you thought he was trying to use a Cyndaquil for a pillow, and then his eyes got wider then dinner plates, and he screamed out loud 'Who are you people!' and then Delia had to take Ash's temperature because she thought he has sick. Check out this photo!" Brock finished, pulling out the photograph out from under his vest. Professor Oak sniggered at the photo.  
  
"I have to say" Mrs. Ketchum said, drying her wet hands with a dishtowel "this is probably the strangest awakening so far. Yesterday Ash, you woke up yelling about how vegetables eat back. That went in my quote book."  
  
Ash, face redder than a fire engine, slammed his head on the table, ricocheting his hat across the table. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Oh! Misty?" Delia asked. "Could I talk to you in the other room for a second? You got a strange letter this morning."  
  
"Gladly, Mrs. K!" Misty said enthusiastically, yet she was very curious. She only got letters from Violet nowadays, telling her about all the trainers that have come in and all the cute guys she let win.  
  
When Mrs. Ketchum handed the letter, Misty understood why she was skeptical.  
  
"You're right. This doesn't look like any of my sisters' handwriting. And the envelope is usually blue as well.  
  
Misty opened the letter, unfolded the paper inside of it, and read silently in her head.  
  
Dearest trainers, A Pokémon birthday party has been planned at the Cerulean City gym for one of our favorite Shellders. We are happy to announce that you and your traveling trainer companions (if any) are invited to attend. The party will take place May 5th at the Cerulean city gym. Party starts at 4:30 PM with dinner at 6:00 PM.  
  
Love from, The Cerulean sisters  
  
R.S.V.P 547-9375  
  
"Well." Misty thought. "This sounds like a event to see! I'm going to tell Ash and Brock." With that, Misty retreated back into the kitchen to tell Ash and Brock about the invitation. In the end, they all agreed to go. Brock seemed a little too eager and wanted to leave at that very moment. It wasn't until Professor Oak told Brock that Violet and the others would still be single on the day of the party that he snapped back to reality and everyone went to bed, Ash, Misty, and Brock preparing for the journey ahead of them.  
  
At 7:00 AM the next morning, Ash was woke by the shock that came from Pikachu after Misty stepped on her tail accidentally. He sat straight up, burnt to a crisp and half asleep, and loudly yelled "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"  
  
They left the Ketchum residence, intending to set up camp at 5:30 no matter how tired or full of energy they were. It would take them two days to get there and two to get back, plus the party itself. Ash was eager to congratulate the birthday Shellder and reunite with some of his old friends, maybe even get a battle in with one of Misty's sisters.  
  
At 5:00, they found a clearing that was suitable for camping. No leaves on the ground, a large cliff loomed over them from ahead, and sounds of a stream could be heard. Brock heaved the heavy tent and cooking supplies out of his backpack. Ash went on the usual hunt for wood and water. Misty set the tent and the sleeping bags up.  
  
Right as Ash returned with a saucepan full of water and a good amount of wood under his arm, they heard it. A familiar 'thud' in the distance. All to familiar..  
  
"Prepare for trouble, you know what we want."  
  
"And make it double, give up what you got."  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all people within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jessie."  
  
"James."  
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"  
  
"Meowth! Dat's right!"  
  
"Hey! Try following Gary around for a while, will ya!" Ash stupidly cried out at the balloon that loomed on the cliff above them. Misty rolled her eyes.  
  
"The boss has had it with you three twerps." James replied to Ash's stupid comment.  
  
"If you don't give us Pikachu right now, Team Rocket will be forced to take drastic action." Jessie said, with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"So surrender your Pokémon now, or you'll regret leaving Pallet." James said, grin getting bigger. He said 'Pallet' very slowly, as if trying to hint Ash what they were going to do.  
  
"Pikachu, get in the tent." Ash quietly said to his yellow friend, who immediately scampered in the tent, sticking her head out to look the giant balloon atop the cliff.  
  
"Were warning you, twerp!" Jessie yelled. "Give up the Pikachu or you'll never see them again!" Ash wasn't listening. He was rummaging through his pockets for something.  
  
"Pigeot!" Ash yelled as he through the Pokéball into the air. "Go pop the balloon!" The brilliant bird Pokémon flew through the air, and punctured a hole in the Meowth balloon's eye. Ash recalled Pigeot.  
  
"Looks like team Rocket's lasting off again!" They yelled as they flew into nothingness.  
  
"I think they were really planning something, Ash." Misty said. She sounded worried as she sat on the grass. While Brock went back to preparing the fire for the soup, Ash sat down next to Misty.  
  
"I'm not worried. If they tried to attack mom or Professor Oak, Professor Oak would just use the Pokémon to fight back. I'm not worried, you shouldn't be either." Ash finished.  
  
"Still." Misty said, gazing into the bright fire. "They seemed pretty serious, and they have pulled stunts like this before, ya know. She grinned half-heartedly at Ash.  
  
Ash was about to give Misty an encouraging hug. He turned toward her. Just then, Brock coughed and ruined the moment.  
  
"Need some help Brock?" Ash said. He jumped up so fast, you thought he was trying to sit on a Cyndaquil. As Ash walked over to Brock, Misty sighed. This time, Brock turned around.  
  
"Are you really that worried Misty?" He asked, slowly stirring the soup. Ash turned to face her. Misty, trying to avoid eye contact, looked back on the sleeping Togepi on he sleeping bag.  
  
"Yeah I'm worried. James really sounded serious that time." She said.  
  
"Have you got anything better to do than listen to James?" As asked, attempting to cheer her up. Misty grinned, but it slowly faded. Ash carried two bowls of soup over to Misty, who lazily took one and set it in front of her.  
  
"You can't be that worried. You've forgotten how many times we've encountered Team Rocket." Ash looked in the tent. Pikachu was asleep beside Togepi. He looked back at Misty. "Besides, they'll ruin the party before they ruin Pallet town. They follow us, mind you. They probably already know about the party."  
  
This cheered Misty up much. She picked up her bowl of soup and looked at Ash, realizing how close they were sitting, but she didn't care.  
  
"You're right. Make sure you let Pigeot out at the party. I'm prepared for trouble." Misty said, looking back at her soup. Ash was starting to crack up.  
  
Brock sniggered at how close they were. "G'night lovebirds." He said, as he crawled into the tent.  
  
"Night." Ash answered. Thirty seconds later, Ash realized what he said. "Brock!"


	2. The setup

**The setup**

Another day of travel passed with Ash and Misty arguing minimally. They reached Cerulean City an hour and a half ahead of schedule. With this in mid, they decided a quick trip to the Pokémon center was in order before they hit the gym. Brock became very attentive at this news.  
  
Brock pushed the doors of the Pokémon center, held it open just long enough to let Misty and Ash in, and immediately proceeded to Nurse Joy.  
  
"Hello, Nurse Joy. The day sure is beautiful today, isn't it!" Brock said quickly, halfway between drooling and finishing his line.  
  
"Yeah! Beautiful weather today!" Nurse Joy said enthusiastically, not realizing what she had just done.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are, Nurse Joy! So are you free tonight or tomorrow or ever?" Brock asked.  
  
"Down Brock!" Misty said, grabbing the collar of Brocks shirt and thrusting him backward. She and Ash set their Pokéballs on the counter.  
  
"Are there any available rooms for us?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well lemme see.." Nurse Joy mumbled enthusiastically, moving to the laptop at her left. "One left. Two beds and a shower."  
  
"Typical...never three beds. We'll take it." Ash said, diving his hand into his pocket.  
  
"What time does that party start, Ash?" Misty asked him.  
  
"I don't know, Misty. You got the letter, not me." Ash answered, grinning.  
  
"Oh yeah.." Misty said sheepishly, reaching into her pocket. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "It starts in a half hour and the gyms across town!"  
  
"There's a birthday party at the Cerulean gym?" Nurse Joy asked, handing Misty the room key. "That's odd.."  
  
"Yeah." Misty said. "There's a birthday Shellder."  
  
"Well, have fun. I'm surprised nobody else has mentioned it." Nurse Joy said. Ash, Misty, and Brock left, Misty half dragging half carrying Brock.  
  
They reached the gym in forty-five minutes. According to the invitation, they were late.  
  
"Well, were late, but we-" Misty said, stopping short. The gym was closed. The door was locked, the lights were out, and there was a note on the door explaining that the Cerulean sisters left yesterday and wouldn't be back until next week.  
  
"Hey! Where's the party at?" Ash asked, going up to read the note. "Misty, could you unlock it?"  
  
"Can't. Left the key at your house.." Misty sighed. "I knew that letter was fake. Violet always uses a blue lovely mail whenever she sends me letters.."  
  
"Man.." Brock sighed unhappily.  
  
"Let's go back to the Pokémon center." Ash said. They turned around and took another forty-five minute walk. The Pokémon center was dark and quiet when they arrived. They quietly tiptoed to their room.  
  
"Do you think it was a set-up?" Misty asked, and she flopped down on the bed and pulled out the ordinary white envelope.  
  
"Did we get the wrong date?" Brock asked. Misty opened the letter.  
  
"No, we didn't." Misty answered tucking the letter back in the envelope. Ash looked at the envelope.  
  
"And this doesn't look like Violets writing either." Ash said.  
  
"We can dwell on it tomorrow. Are we going to go back to Pallet tomorrow?" Brock asked.  
  
"I guess so. Ash said, pulling the blankets on the bed over him. He pulled his hat and gloves off and carelessly threw them on the nightstand.  
  
"Yeah, your right. Tomorrow. We'll think tomorrow. Night Ash. G'night Brock." Misty said, turning off the light.  
  
Ash woke up to see Togepi jumping on the bed beside him. He reached to the nightstand, grabbed his hat and gloves, quickly slipped them on, and picked up Togepi, who immediately started to cry.  
  
"Oh shoot!" He said aloud. He called for Misty, only to be answered by the sounds of running water. Misty was in the shower and Brock had went to get breakfast, leaving Ash with a crying Togepi. If Pikachu hadn't come and played with Togepi for a while, Togepi might still be crying. On the way back to Pallet, Ash and Misty continued to argue about this.  
  
"Well, you should have told Brock to take Togepi with him!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Well, if you would just learn some parent skills, this wouldn't have happened!" Misty retorted.  
  
"Yeah! Well, why do I need parent skills! I-"  
  
"Okay you two!" Brock said, pulling them apart. "That's enough. "Misty? It wasn't Ash's fault Togepi started crying this morning. Ash, you should have knocked on the door and asked Misty for instructions!"  
  
Both Ash and Misty made a "Hmmmppphhh!" noise when Brock finished saying this.  
  
They set up camp just before it got dark outside. Having already had dinner, they went to bed after the tent was set up.  
  
The next morning went better. Brock made a quick breakfast while Ash took down the tent and Misty rolled sleeping bags. They seemed to be over the whole 'Togepi crying' incident and were in a good mood with each other.  
They reached Pallet town a little early. Misty was all to eager to tell Mrs. Ketchum that the letter was a set-up. As they passed Professor Oaks laboratory, they noticed it was closed and dark.  
  
"Do you think Professor Oak is at my house?" Ash asked. Misty and Brock shrugged.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock climbed the steps onto Ash's porch. Ash opened the door, and then the door fell off its hinges.  
  
"Oh my-" Misty started, but she was interrupted by the closet door falling off it's hinges, revealing Professor Oaks dirty and torn lab coat. The floor was a mess! Things were broken.  
  
"Someone looted my house!" Ash said, jaw dropping in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, but doesn't Professor Oak wear clean coats? Hey Mr. Mime's broom, and your moms apron." Misty said in surprise. Her jaw dropped. Her eyes went wide. She stumbled backward in fear. Ash however, caught her.  
  
"Ash! I think someone kidnapped your mother, and the professor, and even Mr. Mime!" Ash' jaw dropped.  
  
"Team Rocket.." said Brock, picking up a large piece of shattered mirror. "How can you tell? Maybe there was an earthquake and they all fled!" Ash said. He knew it was Team Rocket, but he didn't want to believe it.  
  
"It was them." He said. "When you last battled them Ash, didn't they say you would regret leaving Pallet unless you handed over Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked, looking at Ash.  
  
"Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
Ash fell, unconscious, into Misty's arms.


	3. Worrying

**Worrying**

Ash, Misty, and Brock began the search for Team Rocket the next morning. They had to pitch the tent in Ash's front yard. Making a fire was easier for Brock, due to the fact that Ash's mother had a book or two of matches in the drawer beside the stove. They burned all the broken tree limbs that they found in the back yard.  
  
Ash sighed. He was very worried. Not only about his mother, her Pokémon, and Professor Oak, but if it was Team Rocket, they weren't going to stop until they got Pikachu. He looked into the fire. He didn't look up until Misty sat next to him.  
  
"I'm starting to worry, Ash. What if your mom.." Misty tried to say. She couldn't say it. She started to cry softly.  
  
"Misty," Ash said gently, attempting to cheer her up a bit. "I'm the one who should be crying, but I'm not.." Ash told her. "Still, their Team Rocket. They always come back. They got your mother, the Professor, what if they get Pikachu or Togepi?" Misty asked.  
  
"I can't take it anymore." Brock said angrily. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late, now."  
  
"Night Brock." Misty said, still sobbing.  
  
'Why does she worry about Pikachu?' Ash asked himself silently.  
  
"Misty? Why exactly are you worried about Pikachu? I'd be worrying about Togepi right now."  
  
"Because." Misty sobbed. "Pikachu's your best friend. If you lost her, then you'd be lonely, sad, and depressed for almost ever, and I can't stand to see sad people, Ash."  
  
"Misty, you're my best friend. Pikachu's my best Pokémon." Ash replied. "There is a difference. Pikachu's my buddy. You've always been my best friend. More than a friend actually.."  
  
"How do you figure I've been more than a friend?" Misty asked. Honestly, she felt complimented, but she never expected Ash to say that.  
  
"You're always looking out for me," Ash started "you've saved my life countless times, you've given me encouragement, you've given me advice-"  
  
"And here I thought I was just annoying you and Brock by following you guys everywhere. Sometimes, I think about going back to Cerulean, but now that you put it that way, if I left, you'd have a problem."  
  
"And it only took you six years to figure it out." Ash said, grinning. "You're like a step-mother to me or something. I love that about you. And the fact that you're willing to put up with Brock and I."  
  
Misty grinned, then shook her head.  
  
"You mean, your not worried about Pikachu? Something could happen throughout the night, and you're not worried?" Misty said, with a trace of panic in her voice.  
  
"Even if I was asleep" Ash started "Pikachu can take care of herself. In a couple of years, I'm sure Togepi could develop that ability."  
  
"I don't think I've taught or trained Togepi all that well.." Misty sighed, looking at the ground. Ash moved closer.  
  
"Hey" he started "You've taught Togepi very well. You're a great mother. Don't worry about a thing tonight. The worse that could possibly happen is that Togepi will wake us all up with it's crying, and that happens so often it's tradition."  
  
Misty and Ash laughed. Misty felt a lot better. She wasn't worried. Much to Ash's surprise, she turned and lightly hugged him. Ash, kind of skeptical, hugged her back, grinning somewhat.  
  
"Thanks Ash. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up to late." Misty said, releasing him. Misty climbed into the tent. A half hour later, Ash put out the fire and crawled into the tent, threw his hat and gloves into the corner, and fell asleep, trying to figure out why again Misty hugged him.  
  
"Now Jessie?" A voice asked from atop the cliff.  
  
"Yes James. Now."


	4. Poisin

**The Poisin**

They all woke up later than they intended to. Quietly, they put everything away and began the long journey to Cerulean city. Ash kept insisting that Team Rocket was there. He didn't know how he knew they were there, but he could feel it. Misty and Brock thought it best not to argue with this. Ash, for one reason or another, usually wasn't wrong about these things.  
  
An hour passed. Ash and Misty would continue to argue about comparing attacks. Two more hours passed. Brock, finally having enough, told them both that Onix was the best of both Sandshrew and Golem. Two more hours passed. Finally, Ash and Misty gave up on arguing, silently thinking to themselves that one pokémon was better than the other. It slowly turned into nightfall. Ash reluctantly decided that enough was enough and they needed their sleep.  
  
Ash went looking for wood and water, Misty set the tent up, and Brock unpacked all the cooking supplies. By the time Ash returned with both wood and water, the fire Misty started was in need of wood and Brock had all the vegetables and the broth in the pot. Ash put one of the larger pieces of wood into the blaze. It grew, and Brock put the pot over it. They sat silently on the grass. They were startled by Togepi waking up in the tent and bursting into tears. Misty, then, had run to the tent to comfort Togepi, and ended up falling asleep. Ash, who caught himself staring at Misty's sleeping form, tore his gaze away, hoping Brock hadn't noticed. However, he had. He had a grin on his face that plainly said 'I know something Misty doesn't.'  
"You've got to tell her someday Ash. Otherwise some other guy might cross her path." Brock said.  
"What are you talking about?" Ash asked, pretending he didn't already know.  
"You two are so obvious. Do you think Misty likes you in return?" Brock said, his grin growing.  
"Of course not...all those names she calls me, and all the put-downs...why would Misty like me? I'm just a dense, amateur, stupid Pokémon master wannabe brat." Ash said, hanging his head.  
"The only reason I haven't told either of you yet is because it's so cute to watch you to two. I'm even jealous once in a while." Brock's grin was getting thinner and smugger every second. "I've talked to Misty about the same thing. It was quite fin questioning her. I got some seriously surprising answers"  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked.  
"I thought you'de say that. She likes you a lot, you know. She doesn't think you like her. It's so obvious. I think she's waiting to see if you like her before she even thinks about telling you.  
"I'm worried, Brock. I don't know where mom is, what they're doing to her, or the professor, or even how long they've been there. Hopefully, there together..." Ash said, hanging his head low. "And...I think I even miss Mr. Mime a little too even."  
"Nothings going to happen." Brock started. "Togepi will wake to the slightest noise and start crying, and Misty will wake up to Togepi crying, and she'll wake us up. It's a big chain reaction. Plus, if someone came in the tent, they'de step on Pikachu's tail."  
Another half an hour of talk passed before Ash and Brock went to bed. Roughly midnight. Ash was shaken awake by a woman's hands. It was to dark to see, but by the hair, it had to be Misty. A silhouette of a hand flew over her mouth. She gagged and fell onto Ash's sleeping bag. Ash turned to the silhouette. That hair...Jessie! Before he could stand up to fight back, a rag flew over his nose and mouth to. Ash had just enough time to register it as sleep powder before he fell onto his sleeping bag beside Misty, who smelled of poisin powder.  
Ash woke up at the crack of dawn. Apparently, the poisin powder had come from a weak pokémon and wasn't as affective as it was supposed to be. Suddenly remembering the night before, Ash sprang to his feet. Misty lay at his side, and Brock was...gone? Brock, much like Ash's mother and her friend the professor, had been kidnapped and taken to an unknown location.  
"Brock..."Ash whispered in defeat, sinking to his knees.  
"He put up a good fight..." Choked a hurt voice from behind Ash. Misty was awake, but she wasn't as sunny as it was outside. On the contrary, she looked sick. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, her hair was ruffled and disheveled, and she could barely talk.  
"Ash, I've been poisoned." Misty said, trying to sit up on her sleeping bag. Ash collapsed beside her and told her to stay put.  
"How do you know he put up a good fight? How much of it did you see?" Ash asked, laying on his sleeping bag beside her.  
"I woke up the same way I always do." Misty said.  
flashback  
  
Misty lazily woke up to the sound of a crying Togepi. She sat up and made a reach for it, only to have it ripped from her arms seconds later. As she stood up, her yelling woke both Ash and Brock. Brock stood straight up and, after seeing who had entered the tent and snatched Pikachu and Togepi, a fight was started. Misty, seeing Brock get taken out by a well aimed uppercut, chased after them, only to have a rag soiled with poisin powder, pressed tightly against her face, burning her eyes and poisoning her lungs. Ash stood up as she fell, caught her, and assisted her onto her sleeping bag, only then to have a different colored rag shoved into his face. The smell concluded that it was sleep powder, very strong, probably from a Meganium, causing both Ash and Misty to blank out and fall asleep.  
  
End flashback  
"He tried to keep that poisin rag away from me, but he got hit, and after a few seconds of Brock going all out with the violence, he was knocked out with sleep powder." Misty said. Ash sat up and reached into his pocket.  
"Well, we've got to get you to a Pokémon center as soon as possible." Ash pulled a pokéball out of his pocket and threw it into the air.  
"Pigeot! I choose you" The bird pokémon emerged from the depths of its pokéball. "Pigeot! You have to fly Misty and I to the nearest pokémon center, and I mean FAST!" Ash shouted at his bird pokémon. Five minutes later, Ash found himself on Pigeot with Misty sitting in front of him barely hanging on to consciousness. Ash wrapped his arms around her and held on to Pigeot tightly with both arms. Then, Pigeot took off.  
Misty flew against Ash, while Ash almost got thrown off.  
"Where...is...Brock?" Ash said to himself.  
The pokémon center came closer into view. Pigeot flew into the door. Ash, as loud as possible, yelled bloody murder for Nurse Joy, who nearly fainted when she saw Misty.


	5. The army of more than one

**Saving her**

Ash had been at the pokémon center for seven hours now. Misty had been in the back for six and three quarters of those hours, and the other fifteen minutes, Ash had been telling Nurse Joy what had happened. The door finally opened, and Nurse Joy emerged. Ash was nearly asleep outside the door. Nurse Joy lightly shook him awake. "Luckily you get her here when you did, Ash." Nurse Joy said. "Another half- an-hour she wouldn't be so lucky. Do you want to come back and see her?" Nurse Joy lead Ash into the back room where he hugged Misty, who immediately began crying into his shoulder and hugging him tightly. Nurse Joy even got a little teary. "Well, you'll have to stay here for another day. That was some Arbok poisin, yet no bites. What happened?" "Mom and Professor Oak were kidnapped, and were trying to get them back, and they found our tent last night." Ash said, still letting Misty sob into his shoulder. "They kidnapped Brock, Pikachu and Togepi too." Misty deemed poisin free the next morning. Ash and Misty set off again for Cerulean city a little more cautious than the night before. They decided they were going to stay together whenever possible. Ash would stay with Misty as she set up the tent, and Misty would follow Ash to get dinner. Cerulean city was another day away, so they had to camp out one more night. Much to their surprise, the night passed uneventful, and nobody ended up getting kidnapped or poisoned. They would reach Cerulean by noon if they left at that exact moment. Sure enough, they reached Cerulean city. "Ash, I don't see anything!" Misty complained. She was starting to get worried. "They have to be here! I know there here!" Ash retaliated. "Why would they be in Goldenrod city? They were her last time! I know there here again! I know it!" They opened the doors to the pokémon center and entered quietly. Nurse Joy greeted them. "Hello Ash! Hello Misty! Where did Brock get to?" She asked. Usually, Brock would strut right up to the counter, lean his head on his hands, and say something flattering and embarrassing. Something much like 'You remind me of a rose among weeds...you stand out like a sore thumb...ya wanna date me sometime or ever or be my girlfriend sometime or ever?' Then, Misty would come and grab him by the ear and throw him on the floor behind him. "Brock went missing...we haven't seen for two days now. Have you seen him?" Misty asked. Nurse Joy shook her head in reply. "I'm surprised." "Well be happy to keep an eye out for him. If he comes back, we'll keep him here." Nurse Joy said. Misty grinned to show her appreciation. "Can we get a room please?" Ash asked, pulling his trainers card out of his pocket. "How many beds?" Nurse Joy asked. "Two." Misty and Ash practically yelled. After throwing their luggage in their room, they set out to search and explore. Ash had the feeling that Team Rocket was still within the city limits, but he didn't have a theory quite yet. It got darker and darker. Misty grew more tired while Ash grew more determined. Ash was about to turn to Misty and call it quits, when he heard a rustle in the bushes in front of a place. Ash recognized it an unown dungeon. The rustling grew louder and louder. He didn't want to check it out, but Misty just noticed it and froze. "Ash," she started in "do you-" "Yeah." He answered. "What do you think it is?" Misty gulped loudly, plainly telling Ash 'I'd rather not find out,' but they had to find out. Ash saw a fallen tree nearby. He could use the branch of the tree to inspect the bush up closer. He reached for the branch. Then, a scream was heard. "Ash!" Misty yelled from behind him. Ash turned to see James of Team Rocket grab Misty. He had pinned both of her arms behind her back and had his arm lightly against her throat. "Prepare for trouble! We warned you, didn't we!" "And make it double. Do you like our soliloquy?" (A/N: if you don't know what Soliloquy means, look it up) "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all peoples within our nation." "To denounce the evils of truth and love" "To extend our reach to the stars above" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now! Or prepare to fight fight fight!" "Dis motto's getting' old." "Team Rocket!" Ash yelled out. Normally, he'd reach for his trusty Pigeot and send Team Rocket off in a hurricane or sailing away in a punctured balloon. But this time, they took hostages, which had to be some new strategy. Team Rocket had never been known to take hostages before. If Team Rocket was trying something new, Ash would have to, He reached into his pocket, finding Bulbasuar's pokéball and getting ready to use it. He found another pokéball next to it. Charizard. He hated to use it, but when your friend is taken hostage... "What do you want now, Team Rocket! Let go of Misty and give me back my mom!" Ash yelled. "I thought you two hated each other. Why should we let her go. Taking her would make you happy, wouldn't it?" James asked stupidly. Ash and Misty both started to stutter. Jessie laughed at it a bit, but James didn't understand one bit. "What do you care anyway! Let Misty go or prepare to be burned!" Ash yelled at them. Misty's jaw dropped. She knew what Ash had planned, but apparently, Team Rocket didn't. They laughed. ""Look around, twerp! We've already got Pikachu!" Jessie snarled. "Now were taking your friend and all her pokémon back to the boss along with your mom, professor, and the squinty one! Hand over your pokéballs and we'll let her go!" James said. The evil glint in his eye was clearly visible. Ash hesitated. Misty was clearly signaling 'don't do it' to Ash as best as she could. It looked like James had a strong grip. Finally, Ash pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Charizard! I choose you!" Ash yelled. The pokéball flew high into the air. Team Rocket flinched. "Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled, throwing another pokéball. "Use vine whip to grab Misty! Charizard! Attack!" Ash knew Charizard wouldn't completely listen, but he knew it'd attack. The sight of Charizard seemed to intimidate Team Rocket. Bulbasaur was able to grab Misty out of James grasp right as Charizard fell over on them, apparently asleep. The sounds of a screaming Meowth could be heard. Bulbasaur set Misty on the ground. Charizard rolled over to reveal a very flat and ery exhausted-looking Team Rocket. Jessie took one look at Ash, grabbed James, who was still unconscious, and threw him into the balloon. Meowth scrambled in. "Next time, twerp! You've been warned!" Jessie yelled down. Just then, James sprang into consciousness, yelled something about 'THERE COMING TO GET ME', and scared Meowth, who shot onto the side of the balloon and punctured it with his claws. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!" The familiar scream echoed for a minute before disappearing completely. Ash fell to the ground, just as tired as Charizard, but he wasn't tired enough to sleep. "Ash?" Misty asked softly, sitting next to him. "Hmm?" Ash replied. "Thank you..." Misty started. "For saving my life....for saving all our lives..." She said, slowly twirling Staryu's pokéball in between her long fingers. Ash recalled Charizard and Bulbasaur, pushing the pokeballs into his pocket. "Anytime." Ash said, resting his eyes. "I can't let them take anymore of my friends..." "Yeah..." Misty said. "Lets set up camp here. It's dark, were both tired, and we have a long day tomorrow, now that we know Team Rocket is actually here. They set up cam in silence. They never ate that night. One, Ash wouldn't eat Misty's cooking, and two, they had nothing to cook anyway. So they went straight to bed.


	6. A brief reunion

**The brief reunion**

The water was relaxing. Ash found himself sitting in the water. It felt good. He threw his hat lazily onto the beach and dove the rest of the way into the water. It was cold, but it was refreshing. He could see several Goldeen swimming below him. It was nice. He came up to see Misty and Brock a few feet away from him.  
Just then, the water was warm. Something was pushing him under the water. The water exploded and Misty screamed. Ash woke up.  
"Ash! We have to get out of here! Now!" Misty yelled. The air was thick with smoke. Neither of them could breathe.  
Ash heard a 'clunk' noise, and turned around to see one of Team Rocket's bombs slide down the wall of the tent. Ash grabbed his hat and backpack and ran for it with Misty following closely behind him.  
The bomb exploded roughly 7 seconds after they had started running. They hit the ground, and Ash watched in horror as the remains of the tent and sleeping bags flew over their head in flames.  
"C'mon...if they know were here, we must be close." Ash said. There was no hot air balloons in the sky. A ledge loomed over them from the right were two people about Brock's age stood in black.  
"Is that Cassidy and Butch?" Misty asked, noticing them. Ash scowled.  
"Has to be...but what are they doing way out here?" He wondered aloud. Then, he got an idea.  
Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out Pigeot's pokéball.  
"Pigeot!" Ash said, throwing the ball into the air. "I choose you!"  
The brilliant bird pokémon appeared in front of them, and Ash sat on it's back.  
"C'mon Misty." Ash said. Misty looked regretful, but she mounted.  
"PIGEOT!" Ash yelled. He apparently wanted Butch and Cassidy to hear. "ATTACK THOSE PEOPLE ON THE CLIFF!"  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Misty gasped. Before she could tell Ash how stupid he was, Pigeot had left the ground and was flying toward Butch and Cassidy at an unthinkable speed.  
"Cassidy! Look out!" Butch yelled, pushing himself and his partner to the ground as Pigeot's talons tore up his coat.  
As Pigeot rose again, a building was visible.  
A building with a large red letter 'R' on it.  
"I knew it." Ash said, congradulating himself. "I knew it, and lessen your grip, will you Misty! You're hurting me." Misty had her arms wrapped around him for both safety and to ease her fear.  
Pigeot touched down in front of the building. Ash dismounted easily, while Misty, very shaken and rattled, fell straight on the ground. Ash turned to her.  
"You alright Misty?" Ash asked her. Misty stood up and dusted herself off.  
"I'll be alright." She answered, though she was trembling in terror.  
"You ready for this?" Ash asked. His voice was quiet. He wasn't sure if he was ready himself, but his mother was in there. His teacher was in there. Hopefully, Brock was in there too.  
Misty nodded to Ash. Ash nodded to Misty and pulled a pokéball out of his pocket.  
"Lets do this thing."  
Misty reached into her pocket.  
"Lets."  
There was no security inside the door. Their footsteps echoed inside the empty halls of the building. Misty looked up in time to see a camera. She froze.  
"Ash..." She whispered, clutching the back of his backpack. "There's a-"  
An alarm went off. A loud alarm. Misty screamed and started running. Ash followed.  
They ran. They didn't know where they were going, but they kept on going. Without warning, Ash was grabbed. Someone else grabbed Misty. None other that Jessie and James have caught them.  
"Got you now, twerp." Jessie said, grinning evilly down at him.  
"Yes. You two can join the others now." James said to Misty. He pushed a camouflaged tile on the wall and the alarm stopped.  
Jessie and James walked them along the hallway, which got darker and darker as they went. When the corridor was down to one last dying red light, Jessie opened a door, and Ash and Misty were thrown inside the room.  
It was brighter in the room then it was in corridor. The room was dark colored, there was no furniture in it, and in the corner was-  
"Professor Oak!" Ash said. The professor embraced him weakly. He wasn't so good. He was paler, thinner, and somewhat in need of a shave.  
"Ash! You found us! I can't believe you found us!" Professor Oak exclaimed.  
"Where's my mother?" Ash asked.  
Professor Oak smiled and beckoned to the corner. Ash's mother was asleep under Professor Oak's coat. Ash felt sudden relief.  
"Ash!" called a familiar voice. Ash turned around in time to see Brock.  
"Brock! You're alright!" Ash said. "We thought you ditched us."  
Brock looked insulted. "Why would I ditch you?"  
"Thanks Brock." Ash said.  
"So...do you have a plan to get us out of here yet?" Misty asked.  
"Actually," Brock started. "I have a idea, but not a plan..."  
"Lets hear it." Ash said. Brock smiled and pulled out a pokéball.  
"Onix." Brock said. His grin was so big, you thought he had won the lottery.  
"Hey..." Ash said smugly. He pulled Charizard's pokéball out from his pocket. "You get Onix to smash the door open, and I'll take care of Team Rocket."  
"Charizard?" Misty asked. "Ash...Is that really a good idea? I mean..." Misty looked teary.  
"We have to keep Team Rocket back long enough to get Pikachu and Togepi. That's where Charizard comes in." Ash answered  
"I can get you to them." Brock answered. "I tried to keep them with me, but they apparently take all the pokémon through the second door on the left. They wouldn't let me stay with them."  
"Well Brock." Misty said. "Let Onix out while Ash wakes his mom."  
"Onix! I choose you!" Brock threw the pokéball while Ash skidded beside his mother and shook her lightly.  
"Mom?" He whispered. "Mom...wake up."  
Delia opened one eye and looked at Ash. It only took her half a second to realize that her son had come to rescue her.  
"ASH!" She yelled, throwing her arms around him. She began to cry, but she was also choking Ash.  
A loud 'smash' indicated that Onix had made a hole in the wall. The loud alarm rang once more. Brock followed Onix into the hallway.  
"C'mon, Delia!" Professor Oak called to them. Ash helped his mother up.  
A minute later, Brock and Onix were leading Ash, Misty, Professor Oak, and Delia Ketchum through the hallways. Rockets from all over the building piled into the hallway, but Brock and Onix had disappeared. Delia gulped loudly.  
"Go Staryu!" Misty yelled, throwing a pokéball.  
"Charizard! I choose you!" Ash yelled as he too threw a pokéball into the hallway. The Rockets cowered, seeing the gigantic fire pokémon in front of them. Charizard let out a loud roar, which sent much fire at the rockets. All of the Rockets scattered. All except two.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
"Jessie."  
"James."  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight fight fight fight."  
"Meowth! Dat's right!"  
A familiar cat pokémon jumped in from...  
"The second door on the left!" Ash whispered. "Pikachu!"  
"No more rhymes."  
"No more tricks."  
"We got better ways-"  
"To get our kicks."  
"No more balloons."  
"No more rhyming song."  
"No more stealing."  
"'Cause we have a bomb."  
"A BOMB!" Misty yelled.  
"That's right, twerps. We have the pokémon the boss wants. You have absolutely no reason to live anymore."  
"Charizard! Fi-" Ash yelled, but Professor Oak put his hand over his mouth.  
"Ash! If you use a fire attack on Team Rocket, and the bombs nearby, well all be BLOWN TO SMITHEREENS!"  
"Well put, Professor." James said in mock politeness. "That's exactly right."  
"WHERE'S MY PIKACHU!!!!!!!" Ash yelled at them as he recalled Charizard. Misty, reluctantly, recalled Staryu.  
"Pika-" James was saying, but he was pushed to the floor by-  
"Brock! Onix!" Ash called. Atop Onix's head stood none other than Pikachu, who was holding onto Togepi tightly.  
"Onix! Rock smash Team Rocket!" Brock yelled. Brock grabbed Pikachu and Togepi with one hand and jumped off of Onix's back. Onix lashed it's tail at Team Rocket. A black box fell out of James pocket as they were thrown through the wall and into the sky.  
"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Came the familiar routine.  
Brock recalled Onix and picked up the black box.  
"IT'S A BOMB!!!!!!!" He yelled, throwing it to the floor. "RUN! WE HAVE 1 MINUTE."


	7. Thanks, I guess

**A shocking thank you**

Nobody said anything. Nobody thought twice. They broke out in an all out run.  
Professor Oak was looking at his watch. Ash knew he was counting down the seconds.  
"This place is huge!" Misty cried, trying to calm a crying Togepi and run at the same time.  
"Uhhh.this way!" Brock yelled spotting the exit sign.  
50 seconds.  
"Are-you-sure-Brock?" Delia panted.  
"Pos-itive." Brock lied.  
A left, a right, Ash tripped. Professor Oak hurriedly helped him up. The alarm started to go off again.  
30 seconds.  
A large overturned table is blocking the path. Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu jump it easily, but Delia and Professor Oak need a hand over. The exit sign in front of them short circuits.  
10 seconds.  
"There's-the-door!" Delia panted, but it was still pretty far.  
8 seconds.  
The doors are shut and two figures wearing black appear in front of them.  
"Butch."  
"Cassidy."  
"5 seconds!" Professor Oak yells. Brock decks Butch, throws him into Cassidy, and kicks the door off its hinges and runs.  
3 seconds.  
2 seconds. 1 second. Ash reaches the door with Pikachu in front of him.  
As at least five small bombs in random places in the building explode, Ash dives onto the grass, rolls away, and just barely misses being hit by a burning red light bulb.  
It takes about 10 seconds for everything to stop and for everyone to stop panting.  
Delia stands up, stretches her arms out, and lets out a refreshing yawn.  
"I'm free...finally!" She shouts victoriously. She lays back on the grass next to the professor and relaxes. A pokéball landed next to her and opened. It was none other than Mr. Mime himself.  
"Ash?" Misty whispered, looking at him.  
Ash pulled his face out of the dirt, took off his hat, threw it carelessly and looked at her.  
"We made it..." Ash said, grinning at her. Misty grinned back.  
"I just...wanted to say...thank you, and...well, there's something I've been wanting to...uhhh...give to you to show it." Misty said.  
"Not more of your baking, is it?" Ash asked in mock anger, but he grinned at her.  
"No," Misty started. "this..."  
Misty leaned over to Ash. Ash didn't know what she was doing until he felt it-Misty was kissing him-ON THE LIPS!  
Ash was blushing. When Misty broke off, he gave her a lopsided grin and could barely utter "your welcome", but he did.  
"Pika..."muttered Pikachu, rubbing it's sore head. Pikachu shook off it's headache and jumped onto Ash's chest. Ash smiled and hugged it, oblivious of the yellow sparks coming from it's cheeks.  
"Togepi!" Misty cried, scooping up her precious pokémon. She was to busy hugging Togepi that she didn't hear Ash yelp when Pikachu shocked him.  
"Well," Professor Oak said, standing up. "I guess we should get to the pokémon center and start heading home." He helped up Delia and dusted off his clothes.  
The most serious injury was Brock's cut lip, which cold wait until they got back to Pallet.  
At the first pokémon center, Professor Oak called the laboratory. Tracey was over-excited and happy to see that everyone was alive and well. Tracey sent five Pigeot's to come pick them up. With the Pigeot's, they'de arrive at Pallet by dinnertime.  
Sure enough, they touched down at Pallet town at roughly 4:30. After a brief and joyous reunion with Tracey, they went back to Ash's house.  
The place was still a wreck, but Mrs. Ketchum let Mr. Mime out, and Professor oak was happy to lend her some of his lab pokémon.  
Brock prepared some spaghetti once the stove had been cleaned. Mrs. Ketchum brought some old, yet unbroken dishes up from the basement.  
"So.how did you find us?" Professor Oak asked Ash, Misty and Brock as he and Misty repaired the legs on the table. Ash was busy with the chairs.  
"Well," Misty started, steadying the table as Professor Oak screwed new legs on it, "Ash just knew it somehow."  
"Yeah. I couldn't explain, and I still cant..." Ash said as he finished by putting a new cushion on the last chair.  
"So, we just started toward Olivine." Brock said. "In the middle of the night, we were attacked. Team Rocket came in and tried to get Pikachu, and I woke up and got in a fight with them, resulting in being knocked unconscious."  
"And then I woke up to see Team Rocket dragging Brock out of the tent. Then, they grabbed Pikachu and Togepi. Well, I tried to get them, but they held a rag over my mouth." Misty said, recalling it quite clearly.  
"Yeah." Ash said. "A poisin one. We thought Brock had left in the night, so we flew Pigeot to the pokémon center without him. We had to stay there...that took a while."  
"Then we set out then next day and encountered Jessie and James again...they wanted me this time for my pokémon, but Ash' Charizard fell asleep on them and saved me." Misty said, grinning at Ash."  
"Yeah. Then today, well, we got to you finally." Ash said relieved.  
Ash didn't tell them about Misty's little 'thank you' gift. They had both silently agreed it was between each other and would not bring it up unless they were alone.  
"Amazing" Said Professor Oak. He pounded the hammer against the top of the leg of the table, finishing the repairs. They turned the table over.  
"Perfect timing. I just finished the spaghetti." Brock announced.  
"I've never seen these dishes before...where'd ya get them, mom?" Ash asked, noticing the pretty blue design.  
"Uhhh..." Mrs. Ketchum said, examining her yet-to-be-filled bowl. "I think it was a wedding present, but I'm not sure."  
By the time everyone had finished there meal, Mr. Mime had finished cleaning and repairing the house.  
"Ahhh..." Brock said, stretching out in a chair on the front porch. "It's great to be back."  
"Here here!" Mrs. Ketchum said from another chair. Professor Oak had to go back to the lab to get his laboratory back to normal. Misty had climbed up a tree after stealing Ash's hat, and Ash was running around looking for her.  
"Smell anything, Pikachu?" Ash asked the yellow mouse.  
"Pika..." Pikachu said. He couldn't get anything and sat on the steps of the porch.  
"She's got to be around here somewhere..." Ash said to himself while Delia and Brock sniggered. "She's not inside, and she's not out back..." He looked around the yard. Four trees and a light wind, but no Misty.  
"Pssssttt..." Came Brocks voice from behind him. Ash turned to see Brock, pointing to first, one of the trees, and second, up in the air. Ash got the hint and grinned lopsidedly as he examined each one of the trees.  
Finally, choosing the third one, Ash climbed up.  
"Hey! Misty!" Came Ash's voice from the tree.  
"Oh no! Discovered!" Came Misty's voice from the first tree. You could hear both of them climbing down, but Misty jumped down halfway and made a run for it with Ash's hat in her hand..  
"Hey!" Ash called. "Get back here!" He ran after her.  
Brock and Delia started to laugh as they ran circles in the yard, Ash eventually tackling  
  
Misty to the ground, seizing his hat and standing up.  
"I win....and don't touch my hat!" He yelled in mock anger.  
Team Rocket had disrupted their lives, but they failed to steel Pikachu and Togepi. They failed to kill Ash, Misty, and Brock. They could have attacked at that very second and Ash wouldn't have cared. Mom was back, the Professor was back, and Brock was back. His feelings for Misty jumped considerably, Pikachu was just as yellow and electric as ever, plus, he had his hat back. It was time for them to finish the vacation that they had so wanted to take.  
  
The end  
This Fanfiction is done by Changeling Fanfictions main writer, Elizabeth Shaoblane.


End file.
